


Amseru

by PinkAngel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/pseuds/PinkAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of events, taking place over the course of several years, that make up the lives of two Starfleet officers destined to leave their marks on the universe...and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



> Birthday present for the absolutely amazing (and the most wonderful friend a person could have) BonesBird! Happy Birthday!! 
> 
> Also, this first chapter is from Archer's POV and set Pre-Enterprise (aka, during the NX-Project time frame)

The party was in full swing. Starfleet personnel of various ranks, projects, positions, and specialties were coming and going. Laughter rang through the room and the clinking of glasses was just as prominent while, for this one evening, everyone mingled and forgot about the stress of their jobs and doubts of the future. It was a celebration of hope and camaraderie. 

He for one was trying not to think about the NX-program, about his father's engine, or all the pressure that was weighing heavily on him. This was only the beginning of the project. They still had who knows how long until it was all over, so what was the point of dwelling on the future right now? One of those Vulcans who were always looking over their shoulders would probably say it was 'illogical' to let such things interfere with his day-to-day life. 

He'd never been known as the most logical person though. 

A fact that was about to be proven for the hundredth time. 

He was at the drink table when he saw her. He looked up from pouring himself another cup of eggnog and spotted her instantly. It was as if his eyes knew immediately what to look for before his brain could even register her existence. There she was, talking amicably with A.G., a crooked little smile on her face and a challenging twinkle in her eyes. Her dark hair was down around her shoulder and it made her look almost angelic. 

She was beautiful. 

And he was going to marring her. 

It made no sense at all, he didn't so much as know her name, but in his gut he knew that one day they'd get married. Maybe have dog or two and a picket fence. Maybe it was the abundance of spiked eggnog talking, but in that moment his future seemed clearer than it ever had before. 

She must have felt his eyes on her because just then she looked over from across the room. Her eyes were dancing merrily and put the decorative lights in the room to shame. In that moment, even though he would fully admit to it being ridiculous, he felt the overwhelming urge to walk over and profess his undying love to her. 

It must have been a spell. 

Or the eggnog. 

"Jonathan, there you are," he heard Forrest say from somewhere nearby. He was still to mesmerized by the stranger across the room to notice. When Forrest laid a hand on his shoulder the beautiful mirage looked away though, turning her attention back to A.G. and chuckling at some joke or another. 

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet," Forrest continued as he started guiding the way through the mingling party goers. "She's going to be the new comm specialist. Between you a me," the admiral said, lowering his voice as he guided Jonathan across the room. "She's got a bit of an unorthodox streak in her. She should fit right in on the NX-program." 

Jon chuckled, putting on an amused smile for the older man even as his thoughts were still back with the mystery woman. All he could focus on in that moment was finding out what her name was, if nothing else. 

"Jonathan Archer, meet Erika Hernandez," he distantly heard Forrest say once they pushed through a group of science officers and came to a stop. 

Jon thought his heart might come to a stop right then and there as well when his eyes once again met hers. His mystery angel. "Erika," he repeated, testing the sound of her name on his tongue. It felt as if her name was the most natural thing in the world for him to say. It simply belonged. 

With a snap he broke out of his hypnotic state and offered her his hand to shake in a more professional manner. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Hernandez." 

"You two will probably be working very closely for the next couple of years," Forrest added as the two shook hands. 

Just as quickly as his infatuation with her came his hopes of any intimate relationship fell down to his toes and melted away. 

Coworkers shouldn't date. 

The NX-program had to come first. 

They'd only just met. 

There were those and hundreds more reasons of why he shouldn't, and probably never would, tell her he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Erika's POV. In case you're wondering, yes, the POVs will alternate between Jon and Erika.

Sometimes life threw curveballs, but sometimes it tossed you an easy catch. She'd never say the NX-program was easy, in any way, but after the amount of failures and setbacks they'd had the last year....well, having this kind of breakthrough seemed pretty easy. 

At this rate they might just get the first NX ship out into space within a year or two. It was possible. At this very moment she felt like anything was possible. After such a successful testing the whole NX team was like a horde of overly energetic puppies with a new toy. 

An impromptu party at A.G.'s had turned into a late night chat and one last drink at Jon's apartment. It was only Jon and her here. Just two friends who'd seen life's ups and downs together the last two and a half years. His arm was draped across her shoulders as they sat laughing on his sofa, some old film on in the background even though they weren't paying attention to it. It seemed like the perfect end to a day like today. 

She could only think of one other way in which it could be better, but that wasn't about to happen. She'd tossed aside the notion of her and Jon being anything other than friends long ago. It was useless to start thinking about it now. 

As her laughter died down she looked over at Jonathan only to find him staring at her with the softest smile she'd ever seen him wear. His eyes looked utterly transfixed on her face, almost as if memorizing every line and imperfection that she knew was there. She'd caught him watching her a few times over the last couple years, most notably that night they'd first met, but never had he done so when they were this close and, more importantly, when they were alone. 

"Jon?" He made a soft noise in acknowledgment, but she wasn't sure he had actually comprehended what she’d said. "Are you alright?" 

"I...," he trailed off, the intensity in his eyes growing by the second before suddenly something changed in a split second. She wasn't sure what, but it did. He quickly looked away and his arm around her shoulders held her a little tighter against his side. "I wanted you to know that I love....," He glanced back in her direction and the determination fizzled out. "Your hair. I love your hair tonight. I don't know if you did something different to it or maybe I'm just imagining it...." 

Erika beat down the disappointment she felt and flashed him an amused smirk. "Maybe all that alcohol is helping you to imagine it. I think maybe we've had enough for one night." 

"Yeah," he said and slipped his arm from around her shoulders without looking at her. "You're probably right. We should probably call it a night." 

Erika watched him gather up the various bottles and glasses and start putting them away. She could tell there was something bothering him, but she wasn't sure if she should press it or not. With a silent sigh she stood and started gathering the few things she'd brought over with her. 

"So, I guess I'll see you bright and early tomorrow...," she glanced at the clock and chuckled. "Later today actually I suppose." She barely spared him a glance before heading towards the door, fully intent on getting out before he convinced her to stay over, which she wasn't sure would be such a wonderful idea right now. 

She was just at the door when she heard him say her name. "Erika, wait, I...." 

Before she could even turn all the way back around he was taking hold of her shoulders. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers and they were clinging to each as if life itself was at stake. She'd never felt as warm, as content, as in that very moment. 

When they broke away she kept her eyes closed until she felt him burying his face in her neck. "Erika...," he breathed out, his grip tightening around her. "Don't leave." 

"Jonathan...." 

"One chance, that's all I ask. I'm not saying that this will work I just," once again he trailed off and when their eyes met she was nearly speechless by the emotions she saw there. "I'd like to see what happens." 

She hesitated a moment before nodding. She still wasn't convinced this wasn't some sort of alcohol induced decision or a reaction to all the excitement of the day, but she cared for him more than he knew and that fact was true any day of the week. Who knows, maybe the risk of a broken heart would be worth it for a single chance.


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Erika said with a crooked smile. "Command of the first NX-class starship. That's a pretty big deal." 

He tried to smile, but it wasn't quite working. Around them engineers and other officers were going here and there trying to get work done, but he and Erika stood facing each other as if oblivious to them. Neither of them were saying it, but with this promotion he'd officially outrank her. Dating wouldn't exactly be advisable anymore. 

What should have been good news didn't seem to be making him all that happy right now. Sure he was excited to get the NX-01, proud of course, but without Erika along for the ride to share in the exploration it kinda took a bit of the zing away from it. 

"Yeah, I guess it is," he settled with saying. 

"You should be proud, Jon." 

"I am. I really am." 

He could tell she wasn't really feeling as happy as she was trying to pretend. The thought made his heart warm and ache at the same time. She wasn't going to stop him from following his dreams, just as he wouldn't have stopped her, but the situation was still painful. 

"Hey, soon-to-be-Captain Archer!" Yelled a voice from across the hanger bay. "Forrest wants to see you!" 

He turned and waved at A.G. to let him know he'd heard the summons before turning his attention back to Erika. "Looks like I'm being called away," he said in a joking type tone. 

"Looks like." Erika gave him an understanding and encouraging smile as she patted his cheek. "You better get going." 

He hesitated, his eyes searching hers for any sign of protest. "I guess this is it." 

"Jon," she began, her eyes dancing amusedly as he'd seem then do more than once. Even through her amusement he could see his own pain reflected back just under the surface. "Stop procrastinating. You have to go. You're not needed here anymore," she added a little more softly. She took a step back as if trying to put distance between them in hopes it'd help him go. "You better be careful though. Captain or not...I'll still kick your ass if you go and do something stupid." 

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'll behave, I promise." 

Erika scoffed. "Somehow I doubt that. Try not to get yourself killed though at least, alright?" 

"I'm going to be exploring, Erika, not looking for trouble." 

"I wouldn't put it past you to find some anyways." 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." 

"Just go, Jonathan," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You know how Forrest gets when he's kept waiting." 

With a half-smile he turned to leave, but hesitated a moment before turning back around. "Erika I...." 

"Go, Jon," she told him in a firm tone. 

He sighed lightly before nodding. "You're right, as always. I'll see you later, Erika." He tried not to make that last part sound too much like a question, but had a feeling he'd failed miserably. 

She nodded, giving him another sad, but encouraging smile. With one last look at her he turned and headed out of the hanger bay. He could feel her eyes on him the whole way, but he squared his shoulders and refrained from looking back. All it would take was one glance and he'd be running back to her. 

One day he'd do just that. One day he'd tell her how much he loved her without the use of alcohol or while she was sleeping in his arms and unable to hear. Someday, hopefully in the near future, he'd get the chance to tell her all the things he never had. One day. 

Until then he'd do his best to make his father and Erika proud of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mountain climbing could be cathartic. Kissing one of your best friends and the only man who'd ever possessed your heart was even more so. It'd been easier to say goodbye this time, perhaps because they'd known there was more of a chance to see each other again, but that didn't mean her heart still didn't ache in an all too familiar fashion. 

"This is going to start being a tradition if we keep it up," Jon muttered as they moved towards the airlock. 

"You mean mountain climbing?" she asked. 

"No, I mean saying goodbye like this." 

"We really haven't done it all that much..." 

"More times than I'd like though," he said softly. 

She glanced over at him as they slowed down. "Could you really see us going any other way? We're both explorers and we've both put our careers first and have done so as long as we've known each other. You might even say it's part of the attraction," she added with dry amusement. 

They stopped just outside the airlock which she would soon be passing through. "One of these days," he began, taking her hand and staring down at it. "I'm going to tell you something. Something you may have heard before, but the next time I say it it's going to be perfect. And it's going to be the start of something new, something permanent, between you and me. At that point you'll know one thing for sure without a shadow of a doubt...." 

"And what's that?" she whispered as he slowly pulled her closer to him. 

"That you'll never get away from me again." 

"Jon...." 

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips in another bittersweet farewell.


	5. Chapter 5

　

Jonathan sipped his coffee as he sat down on his bed. He tossed the PADD onto the cot, placed his mug of coffee on the table, and then pulled his undershirt off over his head before leaning back until he was comfortable. On cue Porthos jumped up unto the bed and curled up next to him.

He scratched Porthos behind the ear for a minute before picking the PADD up and starting to work on the letter he was writing Erika. It'd been over three months since they'd last written to each other. Between sketchy communication where they were and both of them being busy it wasn't a surprise really. Now that he had some down time he wanted to get a few words written to send to her.

He read over what he already had before continuing....

_Basically, long story short, it was an...interesting first contact. Hopefully the next one won't be quite so 'interesting'._

_I'm sorry about not sending you a message earlier, but you can see we've been a bit busy around here lately. I'm sure you guys over on Columbia probably have your hands full just as much, possibly more if what I heard from Hoshi is any indication._

_Speaking of Hoshi....she’s gotten a hold of those new linguistic coding things. Every time I pass her in the corridors she's speaking a different language. I'm pretty sure she called me something insulting the other day in Klingon._

" _Captain Archer_ ,” came a familiar voice over the comm.

Speak of the devil. "I'm here, Hoshi."

" _You're needed on the bridge, sir_."

He didn't bother asking what for this time. If Hoshi saw fit to interrupt his evening then it was for a good reason. "On my way." Since the communication officer hadn't sounded too alarmed he went ahead and finished off the letter to Erika....

_I have to get going for now, but I'll try to write sooner next time. Stay safe our there, Erika, please. For my sanity's sake._

_I love you,_

_Jon_

As he pulled on his uniform he caught a glimpse of the now discarded PADD and wondered if perhaps that wasn't such a good idea. Messages could be intercepted. Personal ties could be used against a person. Those were only a couple of reason why he picked up the letter and deleted the 'I love you' from his message.

Some day he'd say those words out loud to her. Someday, but not today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last 'official' chapter. There's an 'alternate ending' chapter as well though.

"It's a broken arm, Jon, not a cracked skull," Erika pointed out, rolling her eyes even as an amused smirk fought it's way onto her face. "I'll be fine."

"You _could_ have cracked your skull open. You could be _dead_ ," he retorted, his fingers still gently probing the quickly swelling arm. He seemed to be in more pain than she herself was judging by his deeply concerned expression an occasional wince whenever she'd flinched at his touch.

"Well, I guess you should have protected me better than," she said dryly, but with a spark of mirth in her eyes which he obviously caught upon finally looking up at her. The small smile that crossed his face told her he remembered, probably far too well, the last time she uttered a similar phrase in a similar situation.

Both times they'd been mountain climbing. The only difference was that this time Jonathan wasn't battling the demons he'd brought back from the Expanse. That and neither had actually fallen off the mountain the last time. This time however, it seemed fate was mocking them.

They'd been in the midst of a heartfelt conversation, one in which they didn't dance around the past or their lingering feelings, and had been making enough progress to make her believe that maybe their relationship status might just change from 'distantly seeing each other' to 'settling down'. Naturally such conversations weren't meant to occur between them. Half way in, just about the time Jon leaned in closer for a kiss, the small rock ledge crumbled under her foot.

Her line had broke, most likely due to the extremely jagged edge of the mountain, and before she could grab onto a hand hold she'd lost balance and proceeded to slip down the rocky mountain side. Luckily she'd caught herself just enough to slow her progress so when she hit the large ledge roughly sixty feet below she hadn't suffered more serious damage.

If she thought about what could have happened too much she might not ever go climbing again, so she made a point not to think about it and brushed the thoughts away. Jonathan it seemed wasn't as ready to rid himself of the 'what ifs'. For a moment she could even see a hint of his old familiar demons casting a shadow across his eyes.

"Jon....," she began, placing the hand of her uninjured arm on his shoulder. "I'm okay."

"You could have died, Erika."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a Starfleet captain. I'm at risk of dying more or less every day. Just as you are."

"I know...." he trailed off, his eyes trailing down from her eyes to her arm which was now immobilized in a makeshift sling. "I suppose I haven't really taken the time to think about that until now....until your very near death. I guess I always just assumed..."

"Assumed what? What, Jon?" she pressed when he hesitated.

"I guess I assumed you'd always be there. Alive in body and spirit and able to pick up the pieces when I do something stupid." He stood abruptly and started walking back and forth in front of her, getting so close to the edge of the ledge she started considering tackling him to the ground and tying him up just to keep him from having an accident.

She stood, albeit a bit more slowly with only one functioning arm and still sore legs, and stood in front of him so he couldn't continue to pace. "I will always be there, Jon. For as long as I can. No matter what stupid things you do or how far you go....I'll always be there. Someone has to keep you from killing yourself," she added with a crooked smile.

Jon chuckled half-heartedly and shook his head. "What did I do to deserve you as a guardian angel? Whatever it was, I'll do it again as long as I can keep you."

"Careful, Jon. You're going to make me sound like a dog if you keep going."

"I like dogs," he said, a slightly mischievous spark back in his eyes.

"So I've noticed," she deadpanned. "Come on," she added, picking up one of their bags and slinging it over her shoulder. "We should get off this mountain so I can get my arm fixed by someone who actually knows what they're doing."

Jonathan frowned, his concern obvious, as he picked up the remaining bag and tried to take the one she carried away from her. "Why don't we just call for a beam out," he said, already reaching for his communicator.

"Nope," she answered quickly putting a hand over the communicator. "I don't give up that easily," she added with a challenging smirk and a look in her eyes that spoke clearly of the fact that the mountain wasn't the only thing she didn't plan on giving up on. "We'll get a beam out once we're at the bottom."

"You have a broken arm, Erika."

She shrugged. "We'll just go down the slope instead of climb."

Jon frowned and started following her. "Slope?"

"I love you, but you're a bit dense sometimes, Jon," she said, leading the way down the steep but traversable slope off to the side.

"Did you just say that you..."

"That you're a bit dense? Yes I did," she interrupted, quickly cutting him off.

"Good. Good," he said under his breath. With a little side jump he got around her and started taking lead, presumably to make sure the path was clear for her. As he carefully moved around her he flashed her what could only be described as a mix between puppy dog and chesire cat. "Because I love you too."

Erika stopped walking and watched him move ahead for second, an amused grin spreading across her face at his actions. With a shake of her head she started after him again. Maybe the universe didn't hate them both as much as she once thought.


	7. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter the story is finished! Once more a great big 'Happy Birthday' to the spectacular BonesBird!

Jonathan sighed as he stared at the plate full of untouched waffles that was sitting before him. Waffles. Just plane waffles. No unidentifiable green liquid, no lumps of mystery, and no acrid smell that both enticed and assaulted his senses. Just plane boring human style waffles. The sad thing was that he loved waffles. During the course of Enterprise's mission he'd longed for simple homemade waffles more than once. Now he wished he was faced with some previously unheard of food to give his taste buds an adventure. 

He glanced up at Erika as she poured herself a glass of orange juice before joining him at the table. Her soft hair was down, flowing freely around her shoulders, and a small contented smile made her face glow with a beauty he'd never once been able to fathom. For a moment his memory flashed back to a day years ago, the day they first met. How many years had it been now? He didn't even want to think about how long it'd been. 

He was getting to be an old man, that much he knew. Time had barely seemed to touch Erika. She was just as beautiful, just as magnificent, as she had been that day when he'd first laid eyes on her. A small smile of his own crept onto his face as he recalled staring at her from across the room and knowing in his heart that they belonged together. He'd made himself a ridiculous promise to marry her one day. 

That was one promise he could at least say he kept. Even it did take far longer than he would have liked. They belonged to each other now in body and soul. A part of him truly believed they had since that first handshake. 

"Jon, what's wrong?" 

He heard her question, but it took a moment for his brain to catch up with the actual words. As he snapped back to the present he found Erike watching him. "Nothing," he answered quickly. 

A little too quickly apparently. 

"Uh huh...." Erika said, obviously unconvinced. She took a sip of her orange juice before continuing. "What's wrong, Jon? The truth this time if you don't mind." 

Jonathan sighed and ran a hand over his slightly thinned hair. "I don't know. I guess I'm just bored." 

"Bored?" she repeated. "We've only been retired for two days. Don't tell me you're already considering something stupid." 

He chuckled and shook his head. "I know better than to do something stupid with you around. I've learned the hard way, remember?" His smile faded a fraction as he looked down at the boring waffles. He knew Erika really understood his restlessness, just as he had understood hers yesterday, but yet he didn't want to put words to what he was feeling. It seemed wrong somehow to want another adventure at this point in his life. He had Erika and a his name was already going down in history texts. Most importantly he had Erika. That was all he'd ever really, truly, longed for. 

When he felt a warm hand cover his he looked up to see her smiling at him with a familiar crooked smile. "It's alright, Jon. Really. We're just not the kind of people to sit back and do nothing." 

She always did seem to be able to read his mind. It didn't surprise him that she'd done so this time as well. Suddenly the restlessness eased off as he felt his guardian angel squeeze his hand. He felt he needed to thank her. Thank her for putting up with him for so long, for always being there to back him up in one way or another, and most importantly....for loving him. How could he possibly put all that into words? 

He brought her hand up to his lips and place a reverent kiss on her knuckles. "I love you, Erika," he whispered, the feelings in his heart written clearly on his face and audible in his voice. 

"I certainly hope so. Otherwise I married the wrong man." Erika grinned before standing, walking around the table, and easing down into his lap. At their age it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but the aches were worth it for the sense of security they both received at the close proximity. "I love you too, Jon. Your stupidity and all." With her arms wrapped around his neck she pressed a light kiss to his forehead. 

As he nuzzled her neck she slipped an arm from around his neck. He instantly missed the warmth, but the smell of syrup that filled his nostrils a second later distracted him from that fact. Opening his eyes he found a piece of waffle being offered to him on a fork. Glancing up he was met by Erika's dancing eyes. 

"Now eat," she ordered with the most mischievous look in her eyes he'd seen since they'd retired. 

Suddenly those waffles didn't seem so boring after all.


End file.
